Protector
by FrenchGirl779
Summary: Edward finds baby Bella in a car wreck. Both her parents dead. Edward has made a vow to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

_I licked the last drop of lions blood off my lips. I smiled satisfied with my meal. I could feel myself relax now that I wasn't thirsty. I stood, looking around the dark forest. Of course the middle of the night wasn't dark for me but for a human it was pitch black. _

_I began walking to nowhere. This was the only place I was able to think without anyone bothering me. That's why I loved hunting alone. I wasn't interrupted by my siblings. I could hardly stand them at home. Sadness always came over me whenever I would see them all together and in love. I just wish I could find the woman I was meant to love. In all of my 109 years of living I haven't even been interested in a woman. I refuse to be one of those low life boys who sleep with every girl they can and never really fall in love. I want real love. So I'm waiting for the perfect woman. I'm saving myself for her, no matter how much Emmet tells me I need to get laid. _

_I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barley heard the huge crash a few miles away. My head shot up. That didn't sound good. I heard a woman yelling for help and a small baby cry. I quickly ran to the scene. I saw a car turned upside down and completely smashed in the front. The car had collided with a tree. I ran over and noticed that the woman had stopped screaming. Her heart beat was barley loud enough to hear. I walked around the smashed car to where the baby cry was coming from. Lying there upside down in a worn stained car seat was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on. She smelled so good. Too good. My mouth filled with venom but I was not going to hurt this baby. The baby was naked but wrapped in a torn up blanket. She looked to be about three months old. When she saw me standing there her cries turned into small whimpers. Her amazing brown eyes bored into mine. She had short curly brown hair coming out of her head. Her mouth was toothless and had food stains around it. Tears stained her small pink cheeks. _

_I reached into the car and unlatched the small baby girl from her car seat. Her small dimpled hands reach toward my face. I gave her a soft smile as I held her to my chest. Then I realized something. The drivers heart beat was no longer there. I walked to the front of the car, turning the small girl so her face was in the crook of my neck. I saw the face of a teenage girl. Half her brown hair was torn out of her head and stuck in the windshield. She had a huge gash in her forehead that was bleeding intensely. There was glass stuck in the skin of her face and torso. I looked down at the baby girl. _

"_Is this your mommy?" I whispered to her as if she would answer. I held on to the baby and reached into the car for the girls purse. I reached in and found her wallet. I eventually found her drivers license._

_**Renee M. Swan**_

_So this teenagers name was Renee Swan. I kept looking and found a picture. It was of Renee in the hospital holding the beautiful baby girl. The baby was wrapped in the same pink blanket she was wrapped in now except now it was worn out and torn up. Renee was wearing a hospital gown and looked to be extremely tired. There was also a Teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes standing next to the bed smiling at the camera. That must be her dad. I turned the picture around and found what I was looking for. _

_**Isabella Marie Swan; born September 13, 1987; Father: Charlie Swan; Mother: Renee Swan**_

_I stuffed the picture in my pocket knowing that one day Isabella would want to know who her parents were. I sighed. Where was her father? Maybe he was working and had no knowledge that his wife just died and that his daughter was found and took the heart of a vampire. I immediately felt sorry for Isabella. She has lost her mother. But then I noticed something. Renee was wearing all black and there was a smashed box of tissues and used tissues all over the place. I looked deeper and noticed the plaque._

_**Charlie Swan**_

_**June 17, 1967- December 12, 1987**_

_**He will always be loved.**_

_So Isabella's father is dead. Her mother was crying because they must have just left from the funeral. The tears must have blinded her from seeing the road and she crashed. Isabella had no parents. I made my decision then and there. I was going to love and care for this beautiful baby. She will not go unloved. I will protect her and raise her. Of course with the help of my siblings and parents. _

_I smiled down at the baby and noticed she was sleeping. I held her tight to my chest and ran toward my home, back to my family/coven. _

_As I ran I looked down to make sure Isabella was turning blue from getting cold or anything. It is December so its not exactly warm. I arrived to the mansion. Before I could even step onto the porch Alice and Rose came out. _

"_Let me see her" Rose demanded. We all knew how much Rosalie wanted to be a mom and have her own baby. Alice came up to me smiling. I gave her a confused look. _

"_I had a vision of you finding a baby and I couldn't not tell Rose." I rolled my eyes but nodded. _

"_I'm going to raise her." Alice gave me a surprised look. _

"_You sure?" I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to make sure that I wouldn't slip up with her. _

"_Yeah… I can't explain it but… when she looked at me I just felt something, I didn't want just anyone to have her… I wanted her. Both her parents are dead so she needs a family." Alice gave me a sympathetic look while Rose gave Isabella I sad smile as she heard about her parents death. _

"_Edward… she won't be safe hear…" I nodded knowing what she meant. _

"_I'll protect her." My voice was hard and serious. Alice knew I was serious. She gave me a smile and grabbed me into a hug. I squeezed her back and walked over to Isabella and Rose. Rose grinned at me. _

"_What's her name." _

"_Isabella Marie Swan" Rose grinned. _

"_That's perfect" I nodded. _

"_I'll call her Bella, it means beautiful" I whispered. Rose gave me a knowing look. She could tell how much this small girl meant to me. _

"_I think we should tell the rest of our family about your news Edward and plus an ice cold vampire is holding a naked baby outside in the middle of December." My eyes widened. She must be freezing! I quickly grabbed Bella from Rose and ran inside and upstairs. _

_Whoa! What's Eddie got?_

_Emmet started following me. I put Bella on my bed and took one of my sweaters, wrapping her up in it. Emmet came in as I turned around with Bella in my arms. Emmet froze. I held Bella tighter to my chest. _

"_Eddie… did you finally get laid but got the girl knocked up?" My face became murderous. _

"_No Emmet! I found Bella in a wrecked car! Both her parents are dead and I need to protect her!" Emmet's eyes widened. He nodded and walked closer to look at Bella. He smiled at her little face. _

"_Who all knows?" Emmet looked at me. _

"_I still need to tell Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper." Emmet nodded. We walked downstairs. "Everyone downstairs please." I said quietly not to wake Bella. In the blink of an eye everyone was downstairs. Esme immediately saw Bella and gasped. She walked toward me. _

"_Edward" she breathed. She gazed at Bella with a motherly look. "Where did you find her?" I looked down at the beauty in my arms. _

"_Her mom got into a car crash coming home from her dads funeral. Her mom died but I saved her." If Vampires could cry Esme and Rose would be bawling their eyes out. Esme reached out and took her from my arms. I reluctantly let go of her. I was so attached to her. _

"_Carlisle I think we should adopt her." Rose pleaded Carlisle. Esme nodded her eyes pleading. Carlisle smiled at Bella. _

"_I don't see why not." Alice and Rose squealed. _

"_We have to go shopping!" I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what Alice's first thing to do would be. But then I smiled. Bella was going to be with me forever. _


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as Alice walked into yet another store. Bella squirmed in my arms. A small whimper escaped her mouth. Then I smelt it. I scrunched up my nose. Bella grunted as she filled her dipper. I sighed walking over to Alice. I was about five feet away when Alice turned around handing me a dipper and some wipes.

"God I could smell her a country away." I laughed and took Bella to the men's room. I took down the changing table and gently placed Bella upon it. I undid her onesie that we bought at the first store we went to. It said **I love my big brother. Alice said I was like her big brother but what if when Bella was older I didn't want to just be her big brother? What if when she was seventeen, I wanted to love her. And I don't mean brotherly love, I mean what if I wanted to hold her in my arms. To kiss her. To love her. I guess we will just have to discuss that later because right now I'm changing her dipper. **

**I pealed her dipper off, the smell hit me like a bomb. **

"**Oh Bella! What do they put in formula?" I quickly wiped her small cute little butt and put her in a fresh dipper. I snapped her onesie back on and picked her up. I grinned at her as she gave me a toothless grin. She pumped her little legs in excitement. Her hands reached toward me. I placed her against my chest and grabbed the wipes and threw away the dirty dipper. **

**I walked back out into the mall and saw Alice coming toward me with more shopping bags. Alice grinned. **

"**Edward! I got the cutest close for our little Bella! She is going to be the best dressed baby in Washington!" I thought Alice's face might split in two if she didn't stop smiling. Alice gave all the bags to Jasper and reached for Bella. "You are going to be the most beautiful baby ever!" Alice cooed in Bella's face. Bella squealed happily. I smiled. She already is beautiful. **

* * *

**3 years later…**

**I peeked around the corner. Nothing. I looked under her bed. Nothing. I even looked in the bathroom. Nothing. I stood up and frowned. Man, Bella's good at this game. Then I heard giggling. I grinned and followed the sound. I was coming from behind the curtain. I grinned. **

"**I wonder where Bella could be…" I said as I slowly crept toward the curtain. Her giggling became even louder. I swiftly pulled back the curtain yelling 'Gotch ya!.' Bella's scream could have been heard from China. She started giggling and attached her self to my leg. I picked her up, spinning her in circles. Her laughter became louder as she clapped her hands. **

"**Okay bath time for the princess" Rose came in and took Bella. Bella squirmed in Rose's arms. Not that it did any good. **

"**NO! Edward give me bath!" Her little hands reached out toward me. I grabbed her from Rose. Her hands latched around my neck as if she were holding on for dear life. I chuckled. Rose made a face that said 'your stealing my little girl!' I shrugged and walked to Bella's bathroom. "Edward can I have bubbles?" I laughed. Bella loved her bubbles. She like putting all the bubbles she could on her chin than throw her hands up and yell 'I'm Santa!' I would always laugh and agree with her. Then she would blow the bubbles all over me. **

**After her bath I wrapped a towel around her and picked her up, taking her to her room, which was next to mine. We had decided that she may not want to share a room with me when she got older. I set her down and she ran to her dresser. She pulled out her favorite princess pajama's and ran back to me. She held them up to me with one hand while the other held her towel. I smiled taking them and placing her on her bed. She slipped on her Dora under where then slipped into her pajama dress. She grinned at me holding out her hand. I placed her sparkly pink hair brush in it. I watched in amazement as she gently brushed through her tangles. Not that there were many. Rose and Alice spent most of their time playing with Bella's hair. I watched as the brush brushed through her hair, causing it to straighten. Then when the brush was done I watched as the curls sprang back into place. **

**Bella handed me the brush, a smile playing on her lips. I took it, setting it on her vanity. **

"**Bedtime!" I began tickling her sides. She squealed a fit of giggles. As I tickled her she plopped down on the bed bouncing a few times. **

"**Stop Edward! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!" I stopped laughing with her. I shifted her so I could tuck her in. I placed the blanket under her arm pits. She put her arms up, asking for a hug. I bent down, pulling her small delicate body to me. I took in a big breath smelling her beautiful smell. Venom filled my mouth. It was hard to ignore but not impossible. It has been getting easier over the years. Her small arms wrapped around my neck. She squeezed me gently turning her head to kiss my cheek. I lifted myself up then lowered my lips to her forehead. My hard cold lips made contact with her smooth warm skin. I sighed. I loved this feeling. The feeling of her warm skin under my lips. I lingered slightly as I pulled back. Bella's eye fluttered close. Her mouth was open slightly, her breaths becoming deeper and deeper. Her tiny hands curled around mine, telling me she didn't want me to leave her. I was never going to leave her. **

"**I love you Edward" she breathed. I smiled, squeezing her hand gently.**

"**I love you too Bella." I smiled down at my little angel. I heard Rose coming up the stairs. I looked over to see her standing next to me. I quietly got up and ran back down stairs. I heard Rose whisper quiet goodnights to Bella. I sat down on the couch and looked around me. Emmet was watching the football game. Jasper was cuddled up with Alice whispering to her. I didn't want to interfere with there conversation so didn't listen. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making goo goo gaces at each other. I felt my dead heart flutter as I thought about maybe one day that could be Bella and I. **

**I couldn't wait. **


End file.
